The 'All' War
by Book-readin'-Anime Lovin'-Gal
Summary: Will and his friends are caught in a war where Will becomes poisoned and stabbed in front of his friends. When he tries to escape he finds a girl willing to help him, who he falls in love with. Uh oh... Alyss lovers be warned...
1. Why does Peace Hate Me?

The 'All' War

Chapter 1: Why does Peace Hate Me?

"_Yes! I'm the best ranger ever!" Dream Will screamed, "Now I can land all the big missi_-

"**Will for the tenth time! WAKE UP!" **

_Crap_. He thought. _Anything god, but another mission please. I just got back from Clonmel. Why does peace hate me sooo much? Maybe if I stay real still Halt will just walk away…_

"Fine.", Halt declared giving up. He walked away. Will eased the tension in his back, but what an idiotic move.

_SMACK!_

"OW! HALT WHAT IN THE-"

"….You didn't get up. Simple concept really, Put that matter aside, while you try to soothe your face I have something _very_ important to tell you. You remember when you were 23 and you, Alyss, and Horace stopped the Scottie from seizing Macindaw," Will nodded not sure where this was going," Last week we spotted an unusual number of soldiers there. We had Meralon check what was going on. When he got there he saw 10,000 Scottie men there. Their retched sign etched into the icy ground and trees. They've over powered Macindaw and Orman's in hiding. Araluen is expected to go to war in about three days time."

"Oh.", Will was speechless and devastated. This would probably be the biggest fight in his life and he was ashamed that all he could say was "Oh". It's like saying _I'm sorry the world is about to end, but I think I'll sit and watch the birds fly._

"We need to start getting ready tonight. One more thing ", He made sure he had Will s full attention, "War is not child's play. I know your grown and are a hero to some people,….but you'll be faced with maybe three opponents at once. Maybe with your bow snapped or no knifes. You have to be as sharp as a pin to conquer war without being conquered yourself. If you don't get out of this alive…I'll kill you."

Wills eyes burrowed in concentration, " If I'm dead I can't…die again Halt.."

"I'll bring you back to life then if I have to."

"How presumably?"

"I'm Halt….that usually works." And with a raised eyebrow he strode of leaving Will to contemplate….well…war.

_Damn!_ He thought, _Peace __really__ hates me._


	2. Sighs and Ambushes

**Alyss Treaty here! First time in the fan fiction biz! I have a lot to owe to*drum roll* Alyss Mainwairing. I'm here apprentice. Sorry for the short chappies but me be new and I'm 12 ^^**

**Tell me if I should continue okay ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Will's heart ^^**

**Will: wait…what?**

**Me: moving on 0.0**

Chapter 2: Sighs and Ambushes

_Ok let me recap my day. I get smacked by Halt, I learn about war, and find out that Halt has the power to bring me back to life…then kill me…again. Then I have some much needed coffee and start to pack supplies and make sure my weapons are in perfect condition. Now Halt and I are off to tell his wife and my girlfriend. Wow… why is it always me?_

"Dear god I want to strangle you." Halt and Will were riding towards the castle to tell their partners the oh so 'delightful news' as Will put it., "sigh one more damn time and I'll (lets not say. After all we want to keep this to a T rating)"

"Yet again Halt that's sort of impossible… and disturbing, but what are you feeling. I mean I have to tell Alyss _Oh hey guess what I'm leaving for war, you can't come, and save me a cookie when I return…._ Oh yeah that'll go over big with Alyss."

"Well sighing won't help but set my nerves on edge so shut up and deal with it." To tell the truth Halt was quite uneasy as well. This was not his girlfriend but his wife. And Pauline + Anger + Halt = Pain. Oh such bad pain.

They rode Tug and Abelard** (1)** up the cobble steps past the guards (for they were recognized well here) and went to the stables and fed and watered their horses. Went to the third floor and went to the Couriers rooms. They knocked on their doors and where greeted by elegant white figures that were Pauline and Alyss.

"Halt, Will! Nice to see you again!"

"Will!" before he had time to respond Alyss almost squeezed the living day lights out of him.

"Alyss if you let go I'll promise to make this news somewhat easier." She stood back smile gone. Somewhat the same expression as Lady Pauline.

"Way to go Will." Halt whispered in his ear, " What we're trying to say is… we're off to war."

"WHAT!"

"OH DEAR GOD!"

"Please try to calm down Alyss!"

". WHERE!"

"Alyss please I—

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_CRSSSH!_

"What in the name of— "

"HALT!" It was King Duncan he had a sword and…_IS THAT BLOOD!_

"King Duncan what is—"

"AMBUSH! THE SCOTTIE AMBUSHED US!"

**Hehehe! My first cliffy *pat on back* well whattya think? Please no flames me will cry T_T.**

** Reviews help feed my story right Halt?**

**Halt: THESE REVIEWS TASTE LIKE PAPER!**

**Yeah I printed them ^^**

**Halt: Run, run hard and fast.**

**Meet us next time at the 'All" War!...OW! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT MY LEG SHOULD BE TURNED THIS ANGLE!**

**Halt: I told you to run…**


	3. Poisonous Punches

** I hope you guys liked my first to chapters. Shout out to Kangarooney for being an asome reviewer and supporter ^^. REVIEW…pwease?**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the coffee in the world…**

** Halt: GIMMIE!**

Chapter3: Poisonous Punches

"Ambush! How did they do that! Their supposed to be at Macindaw! That's a 3 day ride. Dammit… how could we have missed that?"

"Meralon said he'd reply if anything happened…" Halt was getting thoroughly frustrated by this conversation. Who cares if they weren't informed? Talking about how it could have been prevented won't stop the ambush.

"Dammit you two! We can sit here and talk about stopping it or we can go and stop Castle Araluen from crumbling to dust!"

"Halt's right. Will, Halt, follow me I'll take to where the main part of the battle is."

"Have you completely forgotten about us? I will not have Will go out there! It's suicide!

"Oh god, Alyss must I really sit here and explai—"

"Will… go. I'll speak with Alyss."

"You most certainly will not! Un hand me Lady Pauline!"

"Alyss come here…" Duncan, Will, and Halt ran off towards the battle grounds. Halt and Will had their bows out, and King Duncan had his sword raised ready to start the war between the Scottie and Araluen.

"Alyss, do you think I want Halt out there?"

"No."

"Do you think that I want people trying to chop him into little pieces?"

"No"

"Don't you think I'd like to have him safe and sound in the castle?"

"Yes" Alyss grumbled, finally seeing where this was heading.

"Exactly. You need to learn that having a ranger as a lover means that they are often put into dangerous situations. Didn't you know that when you and Will decided to be together?"

"yes but… war? Who knows what will happen. Will and I have barely lived a life together! His off on missions all the time and he's finally back and this springs up! I can't but help think if something goes wrong…"

"Alyss…" All Pauline could do was hug her until Alyss knew…she understood.

They took in the scene before them. About 2,500 Scottie men were outside. Araluen had about 2,000 men outside. _ Dear God_, Will thought, _please let's hope 500 is not a difference._

"What's the plan Duncan?"

"Try to take them from the rear! They have a very wide gap we can filter through! Will head south! Find higher ground and try to pick off as many Scottie men as you can!"

They both nodded and headed towards their new position. Halt wasn't quite happy by the fact that he was separated from Will. Hopefully Duncan knew what he was doing. _If anybody lays a hand on Will, _Halt thought, _I'll just have to gore their little Scottie hearts out._

Will found a little secluded spot in front of the Scottie army. _ This is where hours of practice pays off. I can't risk shooting any of our men._

Will reached for his quiver in on fluid movement. Nock the arrow, draw bac—

He let out a painful scream.

Why is my hand so…wet? He looked at his left hand…

it was covered in blood.

He whipped around. Three men armed with swords and tall rectangular shields were facing him.

One lunged.

He dodged it easily.

With his left hand disabled he used his right hand to pull out his Saxe knife and stab him in the leg, insuring he won't be attacking again.

The third one kick Will's feet out from under him.

With only one hand for support he couldn't get up fast enough before the second Scottie kick him in his ribs, making him gasp in pain. They started inflicting multiple blows till Will was barely conscious.

"We're not done you little sneaker. You're going to be a splendid example." They picked Will up, who no longer has strength to struggle.


	4. Infected Metal

**Oh noes Willikers! Ah well it was gonna happen eventually. You were invincible for TEN FRICKEN BOOKS. Sorry for beating Will up but to tell you the truth… it was fun XD**

**Will: KILLER! Thank god she doesn't own us.**

**Yay! U said the disclaimer good boy ^^ * hands Will a cookie***

**Will: oooooooo…COOKIE!**

Chapter: Infected Metal

Halt was beginning to worry. Will should have been back by now. He only had 24 arrows. That should have run out a long time ago.

"King Duncan, any sign of Will?"

"I was just thinking the same thing…I'm beginning to worry."

"Yeah me too, you think we should go look fo—"

"H-Halt their raising a truce flag! (Like the one in burning bridge with Morgorath)"

"WHAT?" He was beginning to think that King Duncan was off his rocker, but low and behold when Halt turned around he did indeed see a whit flag being raised on the other side of the battle field.

A man wearing the Scottie emblem on his right arm appeared about a kilometer away on a small cliff. It seems he was calling to some one.

"Araluen!" he bellowed, "You may have stopped us once, but this land will become ours! If it wasn't for that damned little bugger you call… let me see… ah! Will Treaty. We would already have your land!"

Halt and Duncan exchanged glances. Duncan could see Halt's face go pale. Halt saw the same expression on King Duncan's face. They could tell where this was going.

"So we thought we'd give you an example of what happens when you mess with us. MacHaddish, McKluas! Bring 'him in!"

To Araluen's horror (for Will was well loved here) two Scottie men came holding a slightly conscious Will's arms behind his back.

"**NO!"**

"**WILL!"**

Alyss POV

Alyss and Lady Pauline were inside the castle waiting till the ambush was over. Everyone in the castle was required to stay inside. Horace would come back every now and then to give them updates so they wouldn't be completely lost. Alyss was just trying to occupy herself while this was going on. Her nerves were sending her over the edge.

"**NO!"**

"**WILL"**

WHAT? What's going on! Pauline looked alarm too. Horace came running.

"Horace what's—"

"THEY"VE CAPTURED WILL!"

"WHAT! NO!"

They flew down the stairs towards the front doors. It took a little while for Horace to convince the guards that Alyss and Pauline could come outside.

It was the most horrible thing Alyss had ever seen.

Will had obviously been hit continually till he was barely conscious. His hands were held behind his back and his clothes were in tatters.

"Do you see this vial in my hand? It's … poison." His lips curled into an evil, sick, smile.

Halt, Alyss, Pauline King Duncan, and Horace watched in horror. Halt looked towards Duncan,

"H-Halt w-we can't b-break a tr-truce."

As if the evil Scottie man heard Duncan he said, "Brake a truce and you lose your knight, remember that." They watched him pour the vile of poison on a dagger.

He turned around and stabbed Will in the stomach.

They wish couldn't hear Will's scream.


	5. Agony, Pain, and Escape

**Get ready for very sad… sadness…yeah anyway XP for some reason I love hurting Will. Main character + HOTNESS +lots of friends= punching bag ^^ GO MATH!**

**Will: YAY! 2+2=22 :D**

**Will… now I only slightly hate that I don't own you…**

Chapter 5: Agony, Pain, and Escape

Will's scream echoed around them, seeming to never fade. It was full of pain and agony wrenched from the deepest part of his soul.

Then he simply collapsed on the ground.

"**WILL!"**

"**NO!"**

"**YOU STINKING BASTARD!" **(This one is Halt if you couldn't guess :p)

"He's not dead… yet anyway." He was right. Every so often Will would start to twitch.

Then the truce flag set on fire. They looked under it. Scottish men were lighting it.

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" He yelled.

"W-will" Alyss was sobbing uncontrollably. Halt was just staring in disbelief. _No. This isn't happening!_

Halt started to cry._ (Holy crap he can do that!)_

Without second thought he had an arrow notched ready, he released. The bastard fell on the ground dead.

"_Die in Hell!" _Halt whispered

"Halt! H-how do we get to Will without getting cut to shreds!"

"I don't know Horace! Just get Lady Pauline and Alyss inside!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Taken back Horace went to Lady Pauline and Alyss.

"You need to get insi—

"NO! What I need to do is get Will!"

"Alyss you'll die! And I don't think Will would've wanted that.

A girl was tied up in a tent when she heard shouting.

"**NO!"**

"**WILL"**

"**YOU STINKING BASTARD!"**

No doubt it was her father hurting another innocent person. _God I hate my Dad! He's evil and only cares about himself. And he had to fuckin' tie me up in the tent because he couldn't trust __me?_

I have to go help whoever he hurt.

She searched all over for something to cut herself free with.

She saw nothing.

She started to chew on the rope on her hands. She used her hands to untie her feet. Found a cart and went towards the source of the screams.

"_Oh my God!" _ She whispered. What has my father done to this man! I have too get him out of here! She picked up the man and saw blood gushing from his stomach area. She tore off a piece of her skirt to help staunch the blood flow.

She used the rope that had previously had her tied up to till this man to the cart. She went back to the tent stole some off here dads money and food and went far away from Araluen.

_Wait…where the hell am I? I'll have to ask the man when he regains conscious._

She made camp and hoped he would live.

**Yay so basically her dad hates her. She hates her dad. Her dad is the one who stabbed will. Everyone was to busy fighting to notice here. She escaped with will. The End…. I think that deserves some reviews ^^**

**Will wanna try some?**

**Will: NO! Halt told me they taste like paper!**

**But I wrapped cookies in them!**

**Will: COOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!**


	6. Anouncment

**IMPORTANT ANOUCMENT:**

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry to say my family and I are going on vacation for a week in Atlanta.**

**Sadly that means I probably won't be updating for another week. Please hang tight for I ****will**** be continuing this story. As soon as we come back I'll try to update as much as I possibly can.**

**Yours Truly and Dearly,**

**Alyss and Will Treaty…..**

**Will: Hey why is my name on there!**

**Because the readers love you Willikers! ^^ **

**Will:*mumbles* If they loved me I wouldn't be tortured in so many stories.**

… **That makes us love you more! XP**

**Will: … you really are a sick group of people… **


	7. Goodbye

**Hey guys! ^^ I'm back from vaca!**

**Atlanta was pretty good. I met a new friend there. I'll go by her fake name.**

**Xteave Purple.**

**So I thought I'd up date since it's my first day back…so yeah enjoy**

**King Duncan: Aren't you forgetting something?**

…**No…**

**King Duncan: Yes you are just say it!**

**Fine!*mumble, mumble, mumble***

**King Duncan: What!**

***sigh* Idont'ownRanger'sApprentice!! *Gasp for air* Happy!**

**King Duncan: Yes quite ^^**

Chapter 6: Goodbye

_One day after the battle at Araluen…_

King Duncan was pacing back and forth in is office.

He was disgusted.

He was Disgusted that they almost lost to the Scotti. And Disgusted that Araluen was taken by surprise. And he was mostly disgusted with himself.

_**-Flashback-**_

He and Halt just stood there…petrified… it seemed like ages. And Duncan was caught off guard when…

_Halt started to cry._

_This is my fault,_ He thought, _Will is dying because of…me. The man who kept my daughter safe while they were slaves, and helped Araluen countless times is dying because of me…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the cries of men. After, all the fight was still in progress.

But somehow he felt as though they already lost…

_**-End Flashback-**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Halt

Or what used to be Halt.

Halt looked run down. He obviously hasn't slept since the day before.

He looked miserable and broken.

"Your Majesty, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"When we searched for Will the other day I found… A pair of foot prints"

_I'm absolutely going to hate myself for this. _

He sighed… "Halt… we're in the middle of a war."

Things started going down hill from that point. He instantly saw rage flare in Halt's eyes.

Halt took a step closer.

"Will is DYING some where and you want me to sit here and do nothing!"

"Halt-"

"No! I don't care! I am **not** going to let him die because of you!"

"Please Halt just wait a sec-"

"GOODBYE!"

_SLAM!_

_2 hours later…_

_ The NERVE of King Duncan! It's his damn fault that we're in this mess! And now he tries to stop me! _

_ Don't worry Will I'm coming!_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_ Should I answer it? I mean it could just be people pestering me to not leave._

"Halt would you open the door!"

…_Alyss!_

Halt stepped over and opened the door. There wasn't only Alyss but Horace, Gilan, and… Princess Cassandra!

Horace decided to greet him first.

"Hiya Halt! I heard you told off King Duncan."

"What ever you tell me I'm not staying"

"We're not here because off that!" Gilan decided to speak up.

"Then what could you possibly want?"

Cassandra took a step forward.

"…We're coming with you."

**.! Sorry you have to wait 2 chapters because the next chapter is devoted to Will and the girl who saved him (sorry can't give you the name yet) sorry if the argument with King Duncan was short but I'm really not used to this yet. I would love suggestions since I am a w****e****e****e ****Newcomer! Hopes you enjoy!**

… **Oh yes! Will has something to say!**

**Will: Give her reviews! Every time she gets a review I get a CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! *ehem ehem* that will be all.**


	8. New Face, New Suspicion

**Alyss here! XP Thanks for all the POYFECT reviews! We find out the girls name in this chapter ^^ *clap,clap,clap***

**And before any more RA characters rudely remind me…**

**Sorries…**

**Me's no owns **

**Enough of this! On to chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: New Face, New Suspicion

_...Boom, Boom…_

…_Boom, Boom.._

…_Boom, Boom…_

_ All he felt was his heart thumping as if about to pop out of his chest._

… _Although… It was probably just happy it still could._

_ There was also a feeling of… wrongness in him. Coursing through him in fact. With every heart beat the pain seemed to be getting etched deeper into him._

He tried to open his eyes only to be greeted by intense light.

The girl noticed this and walked over, kneeling besides Will to shield the sun from his eyes.

"Is that better?"

_He opened his eyes to a girl he didn't recognize…_

… …_WHAT?_

He tried to speak only to realize that his voice was more of dry croak.

"Do you want some water?"

… … … _Should I? This is war. And she was __**definitely**__ not wearing Araluen clothes. In fact she had an accent and lighter skin. She had high cheek bones and cocoa brown hair. She had green eyes and slender eyebrows. Her voice was soft but Commanding._

_The girl was wearing a light leather shirt that stopped right under her navel. She had a long deerskin skirt. Rough deerskin hiking boots. And all of her clothes were fur trimmed._

_If I don't drink something I'll just be too weak to fight off all this pain. Besides who knows how long I've been out…_

Sighing he nodded. The girl walked off to where he assumed to be the tent. He took the opportunity to at least examine his surroundings.

They were in a small secluded clearing. The ground was covered in powdery sand. They were surrounded by tall oak tress.

All-in-All a pretty good spot to make a camp site.

The girl came back with a cup of water and Will nodded his thanks. It didn't take long for him to drain the cup. He immediately started questioner her.

"Who are you?" Taken back by the sudden question she turned around, and Will was startled (and aggravated) by the playful smirk plastered on her face.

"And what will you do if I don't' tell you?"

"I'll knock you out and run away!"

"Really? After being stabbed with a fucking poison dagger as large as that I think you won't. HA!"

Obviously irked Will stared at her with a glare that would usually freeze most people. But she… smiled at him? _What in the Hell!_

"look if your going to get in a damn hissy fit then I'll just tell you name!"

"You went through all that trouble just to finally tell me your name?" Will really doesn't understand this girl! She was like a Halt and Horace smashed together and put into a female body! Yep… that bad.

"My name is Thia Stella Mac Alpine. Happy? I guess I could call you by your name. What you say to that dear William?"

Will winced at the formal usage of his name. It sounded like some stuck up rich person to Will.

"Please if you insist just call me Will."

"Why William? Is William upset that I called him **W-i-l-l-i-a-m**?"

Will had a face between the lines of murder and rage, Again she smiled at him.

"Will you don't scare me! Is bean láidir atá ionam has been my damn catch phrase sine I was 6!"

"What the hell is been ate inom?" Obviously mispronouncing every single word.

"It's Gaelic for 'There is a strong woman in me'! Hasn't that ranger Halt tuaght you Scottie?"

"No…WAIT! WHAT...YOU'RE FROM SCOTTIE?"

"Isn't that what I fucking just said?" Damn this one got a mouth on her!

"Get away from me! It was one of your own kind that did this to me!"

"No it was my Dad actually… doubt it makes it any better though" again with that smirk…

"YOU'RE DAD!"

"What are you a parrot or something? If you don't stop repeating me I'll stuff your mouth shut with crackers next."

"Sorry. But I REALLY can't trust you!"

"Why?"

_Did she really just ask me why?_

"Because one, you're a Scottie, two, Araluen is in a **war** with the Scottie, and three, YOUR DAD FUCKING STABBED ME WITH A POISNED DAGGER!"

"Ok, now listen to my logic:

1: you were stabbed in your stomach

2: you were poisoned

3: I actually have a soul in stead of my father

and 4: I'm a fricken witch doctor so I could probably just make an antidote for the poison.

Your stomach still has to heal though."

"I-"

"What you want to die in the woods? Be my guest!" *another signature smirk*

"ggggggrrrrrrrr"

"*hahahaha* is bean láidir atá ionam!"

"How the hell can I trust you?"

"You can't! But you have better chances with me than the woods! What do you **want** to become bear food?"

_I see her Dad taught her to negotiate well._ He thought about his current state and that he would be in the woods alone if he refused. And she's a (witch) doctor so the poison wouldn't be a problem…

He sighed, "Fine!"

"Let's start this introduction over shall we? Hi I'm Thia nice to meet you!" she outstretched her hand.

Will stretched out his hand and shook Thia's.

"Will. Like wise."

**And that was chapter 7! *clap, clap, clap* **

**So as you see, I've mad a girl that annoys people for fun, strong, independent, bad mouth, bad ass,sarcastic, and cunning! That's Thia for you! And as for the Scottish, I'm actually not Scottish… I'm Jamaican XP. Thank you Wikipedia and Yahoo! Answers! Sorry for anyone that's named William. I actually like the name!... but Will doesn't…**

***sigh* Well… so long , farewell. Aveter sane, goodbye, gooooooodbbbbbbbbye! (I actually am an opera signer at school and state judgings… 27/28 boy! XD) hehehe… Sounds of music…**

**REVIEW! Our Will will die of cookie withdrawl…**

**Will: NOES! REVIEW! PLEASE! DO WHAT SHE SAYS…**


	9. Arguments and Packing

** Hello! 8D. I changed my name! Don't hate me! I'm now …wait for it… wait for it… Book readin'-Anime Lovin' Gal. I decided I'm also going to be doing anime fan fiction as well (mostly Durarara!/****デュラララ****! And Inuyasha) but im still gonna do books. Yea know RA and Harry Potter (freakin' LOVE HP). **

** Also for those who didn't like the cursing… sorry but my character Thia has a bad mouth and… will wasn't doing the majority of the cursing. Besides how would you feel if someone stabbed you in the gut? … thought so.**

** Sorry me no owns RA ^^**

**LET'S BEGGIN!**

Chapter 8: Arguments and Packing

Halt just stared at them. They want to come?

"No." He said it flatly. His tone seemed to say non negotiable, end of discussion, not happening.

"Expected as much. But I bet you didn't expect us to give up." Alyss said stepping a bit closer, being the best negotiator in the group. Halt looked in her eyes and saw determination. _Oh god. Here we go._

"Halt would you remember when the King told you no?" She could see anger starting to build up in the ranger but still held her head high. _If I'm going to win this argument I need to show unwavering persistence._

"Didn't we already asses that?" He hissed. Reminding him of the reason he was in this mess is not helping them at all.

"How do you think we feel right now? The only reason we're not yelling is because… well that would get us nowhere with you."

"Besides Halt", Cassandra stepped forward, "I already told my dad I was going."

Everybody turned towards her. Not even Alyss knew that.

"You WHAT!" Halt was at a bursting point, the only thing keeping him together was Alyss continuing her argument.

"See Halt?" Alyss frantically was trying to calm him down before he kicked all of them out of his house. Gilan and Horace were just trying their best to blend in. Usually when males tried to settle arguments it ends up in war. And history taught them that war with Halt was not a very good idea.

"NO. I don't see! What I should see is you walking out my door!"

"Halt you think I can go back to my dad and say 'Oh hey Dad! About leaving without your assent I lied! Oh! And I brought home milk!' No I can't! No listen here Will is friends with ALL of us. And ALL of us should find him together! How would you feel if we left and told you stay here? Would you!"

"I-"

"No please go on!"

"I-I wouldn't"

"Exactly. Now you're telling us to do just that! Don't you think that's a bit un-fair?"

"I-I"

"Hmm!'

"…Yes"

"So?"

"Be ready by midnight." He whispered and left to his room. They left the cabin all but Cassandra where a stunned face.

Alyss turned to Cassandra, "You could be the greatest diplomat in the world. You made HALT speechless!"

"My god Cassandra that was amazing!" Gilan and Horace decided to join the discussion.

"All I did was speak my mind." She said becoming quite confused with all this praise, "it was nothing really! Besides I had too! Gilan and Horace weren't doing much." She said with a hint of playfulness.

"Did you want to get into a fight with Halt?" Gilan said incredulously.

"Point Taken."

"Hey Alyss, I think you have some competition in being the best diplomat." Horace said

jokingly.

"Maybe we should have a debate right now." Cassandra said lightheartedly.

"Bring it" So Alyss and Cassandra had one of the battles of the ages.

**A/N: Yea… my fight scenes still suck but I like this one! And the ending is poopy I know but… CONTEST ALERT! Whoever is the twentieth review will get an exclusive scene! The scene is Alyss and Cassandra's Debate! Let it begin NOW! Any who… you should probably review. Each review is a 1 dollar donation for willers. He's dying from cookie withdrawal.**

**Willikins: *cough cough***

**Together we can stop Cookie withdrawal syndrome (CWS) T_T **


End file.
